Nana's Promise
by XxxLegolasloverxxX
Summary: Legolas recals a frightful Memory of his Nana when she was killed. He also remembers her promise. I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE!


**Salut! (hello)  
>Just another one-shot, please enjoy! (I do not own LOTR) <strong>

* * *

><p>The snow was falling and it was grey outside. Legolas sighed and stepped outside. He had on a long, black cloak it kept him warm from the winter atmosphere. Legolas looked up at the gery, dull sky. He didn't blame it for being dull. It was a dreadful day to remember <strong>her. <strong>Legolas continued to walk to his destination, not noticing his father had been watching his very steps noticing where head was headed. Tranduil sighed and figured it was best to let his son be. Legolas was taking some time off from the Followship that was resting in their rooms for tomorrow they would be heading off somewhere else to stop whatever evil they crossed, but for now, Legolas wanted to reach his destination and prey, like he did every year. And it was strange, becuase every year it was dull, they sky would be grey, the trees wouldn't whisper wonderful things, the sun didn't even want to wake up. Legolas walked in the cold snow, he walked and walked farther into the woods until he reached his destination.

He saw the Elvish grave yard. It was lined up neatly with markings of the deceased. Legolas placed a flower on each grave giving a sign of respect. Legolas breathed in slowly. He walked closer and closer to the sculptered angel that was his mother's grave. Legolas had no memories of the wonderful Elf-woman. Only a grave. Legolas did not remember her touch, her smell, her kind words she'd tell him every night when he was an infant. He did not remember any of the kisses she gave him when he'd cry. He did not remember anything. Only a voice. it was the voice of her screaming. The only smell he remembered was the smell of flesh being burned alive. The only touch he remembered was the feeling of this cold, cold angel stone.

Legolas felt tears come to his eyes. He let them fall. What did it matter? No one was around to see the great archer cry. Legolas put his full hand to the stone, letting some snowflakes brush and melt against his hand. Legolas felt like he betrayed this woman. He was only an elfling when she passed away, maybe even younger then that. He was with his mother out in her large garden just outside the palace when Mirkwood was attacked by Orcs. The queen, protecting her only son, picked up Legolas and ran for the woods. Hodping to loose them, but only walk into their trap, they burned her alive, Legolas was saved by the army but his mother paid the price. He always told himself that she sacraficed herself for him., but that only made it worse.

Legolas blamed himself. He told himself everyday after what happened that he was worthless. He was as good as a human shield. Nothing more then that. Legolas faked his smiles, faked his trust in everyone. The only person he trusts his his followship and his Ada. No one else. Legolas bit his lip as the wind picked up and a voice came to his Elf ears.

_"You promised..."_

"No, **you** promised!" Legolas sternly said.

_"Legolas?" The queen said as she entered her son's room. Legolas was sitting in the middle of the floor playing with a picture book, giggling and smiling. The queen smiled walking gracefully over to her son. The queen noticed her son's arms reaching out for her and she picked the elfling up. She walked over to the window, slowly rocking her son. _

_"Look at the stars, little Greenleaf, aren't they beautiful?" She asked. _

_Legolas yawned. _

_"My greenleaf, it's time to sleep. Let the stars take you to a magical place where your dreams come true, and when the sun rises, I'll be there. Ada and Nana will be here. I'll always be with you, **I promise**" _

Legolas grit his teeth.

"_Legolas! Don't hurt him!" The queen was now sitting on the dirt, holding Legolas who cried loudly in her arms, begging the Orc not to come any closer then he already was. _

_"We ain't gonna' hurt him, we're gonna' have a little fun, how bout a barbaque?" The Orc laughed the other Orcs joined in, tearing the queen away from LEgolas. They tied Legolas to a stick ready to roast him next. _

_"Don't hurt my baby!" The queen shriked as she was being placed on the hot iorn as the roasted her over a huge fire. _

_"Legolas..." the queen cried. _

Legolas looked back up at the statue of the anged. He sighed and figured it was tme to leave. He thanked the trees for giving him the memory, (in a scarcastic way) of his mother. Legolas walked slowly back to Mirkwood. Where his father was standing waiting for him. Legolas made no eye contact.

"She loved you, very much." Thranduil said.

Legolas looked back up at his Ada.

"I know, she promised she would." Legolas stated. Legolas didn't look up at the sk, but if he had, he would of seen the snow look like falling sparkling stars.

_"My greenleaf, it's time to sleep. Let the stars take you to a magical place where your dreams come true, and when the sun rises, I'll be there. Ada and Nana will be here. I'll always be with you, **I promise**" _

_"Slumra, sov, mitt vackra barn Sov under djupa stjärnevalv Se hur drömmarna spinner sitt garn Och dess glitter när månen är halv Dansa med stjärnor över moln och dimma I virvlar som ingen kan se Dansa med flickan som i drömmen du vinna Och giv löften som ingen kan ge Lova att ge henne era drömmars slott  
>Och skummet på vågorna vita Lova henne att livet skall bli gott Och du henne i himlen skall rita Svär att ge henne månen en dag Och att ni skall skratta i evig yra Se till att hennes ord blir lag När hon som en god drottning skall styra<br>Och när hon då ge dig en gyllene ring Skall du vakna i vaggan hos din Nana  
>Och se att hon gav dig den skönaste gryning Och dina löften skall bli sanna<br>Ja, mitt vackra barn Dina löften skall bli sanna..." _Nana's lullaby. It all came back to Legolas. He didn't understand why he was remembering it now, but he was.

Legolas walked into the room and joined the others.

"Where were you, Legolas?" Aragon asked.

"No where." Legolas smiled. "What'd I miss?" He asked.

"Last one standing gets the pride of knowin' they're better, Elf! I'm gonna' win!" Gimli had a keg of beer next to him Legolas shook his head

"You're on" He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Review, review!<strong>

**This story I found to be quite cute I hope you all enjoyed it, and do you think I should do another one-shot? **

**Examen, examen, examen!**

**Cette histoire que j'ai trouvé pour être tout à fait mignon je vous souhaite tous beaucoup apprécié, et pensez-vous que je devrais faire un autre one-shot?**

**here's the translation for the lullaby: **

Slumber, sleep, my beautiful child  
>Sleep beneath deep vaults of stars<br>Watch the dreams spinning its yarn  
>And its glitter when the moon is half<p>

Dance with stars beneath clouds and mist  
>In swirls that no one can see<br>Dance with the girl you can win in your dream  
>And make promises no one can make<p>

Promise to give her the castle of your dreams  
>And the foam of the waves of white<br>Promise her that life will be good  
>And that you will draw her in the sky<p>

Swear to give her the moon one day  
>And that you will laugh in eternal joy<br>Make sure that her words will be laws  
>When she rules as a benelovent queen<p>

And when she gives you a golden ring  
>Wake up in your cradle with mommy<br>And see that she gives you the fairest of dawns  
>And your promises will come true<p>

Yes, my beautiful child  
>Your promises will come true<p>

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**


End file.
